The present invention relates to the electronic watches having a passive display device and to the display devices of such watches.
One embodiment of the present invention consists in an electronic watch having at least one accumulator or battery, comprising photo-electric cells ensuring the reloading or recharging of this accumulator and an electro-optic passive display cell.
Watches of the above mentioned type are known in which, however, the display cell and the photo-electric cells for reloading the accumulator or accumulators are juxtaposed. That presents some drawbacks: as a matter of fact, these watches are not only not aesthetic, due to the unpleasant appearance of the photo-electric cells, but cannot comprise display cells having more than 3,5 digits, due to the cumbersomness unavoidably produced by having to situate both the display and the reloading cell on the front face of the watch since they must be either easy to be observed or to be able to be reached by the surrounding light.